Shrine of Talos
]] The Shrine of Talos is a statue in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, which, once activated, provides the player with a "Fortify Shouts" blessing that reduces shout cooldowns by 20%. Location *A Shrine of Talos is located in the city of Markarth. As a side note, Eltrys (The Forsworn Conspiracy) is also found standing next to the Shrine. *A shrine appears in the Temple of the Divines in Solitude if the player aided the Stormcloaks in taking the city. *A shrine is located outside the entrance to the Thieves Guild. Nura Snow-Shod can be found in front of the shrine. *A shrine is located in Whiterun, just at the base of the stairs leading up to Dragonsreach. *A shrine can be found on a small peninsula to the west of Whiterun. *A shrine can be found north east of Whiterun, in between Shimmermist Cave and Fellglow Keep.(this is the right one for the Quest from Jarl Elisif to return her husband's war horn) *A shrine can be found in Bloated Man's Grotto (At the far west end of the mountain range, west of Riverwood). *A shrine can be found northeast of Ysgramor's Tomb. In front can be found the dead body of Ilas-Tei, an Argonian apprentice mage who was practicting spells on skeevers, apparently without success. To the right of the shrine is a Nirnroot. *A shrine is located on the shore of a small lake directly south of Gallows Rock *A shrine is just over the river from Windhelm, on a cliff overlooking the river and city. To reach it, you need to walk on the south path towards Morvunskar and then turn onto a rough path on the left where the cliff's slope begins. *There is a shrine hidden just south of the Tower Stone and east of Hob's Fall Cave. This shrine is a random encounter location. *There is another shrine due east of the Tower Stone on an island. *There is a shrine that can be found on the way to Falkreath from Helgen where you can find dead worshipers near a dead Thalmor Justiciar with a note saying he has been trying to convince his superiors that there is Talos worship in the area however nothing was found and they told him if he has any other suspicions, he must investigate them himself. Notes *These shrines often contain offerings to Talos including medium level weapons and armors most often Imperial gear, Steel or Steel Plate. It can be beneficial for a low-level character to seek out these shrines, take the offerings for better armor and weapons or to make some quick gold. *The plethora of offerings at the shrines outside of the cities in Skyrim implies that many people are still worshipping Talos, but taking precautions as to not be caught by Thalmor Justicars. *Near several of the shrines are random encounter locations. This can sometimes lead to Thalmor Justicars attacking the player for being a Talos worshipper. Bugs *(PC, PS3, and XBOX 360) The description for the Blessing of Talos reads "Time between shouts is reduced 0%." This is due to the game using the decimal form of 20%, which is 0.2. That 0.2 rounds down in the description to 0, making it appear as if the blessing has no effect, even though it does properly assign the bonus. *(PS3) Bringing a follower during The Forsworn Conspiracy quest may permanantly make the follower stuck at the temple. If you are married to the follower, it may be impossible to get them out of the temple. Even after finishing the next quest (No One Escapes Cidhna Mine), the follower is still stuck. Also, waiting an entire month does not fix it. Telling the follower to go home would not fix it. No fixes have been confirmed at this point. Unless the player wants to give the follower a new permanent home, it is not recommended to have a follower during this quest. Category:Skyrim: Locations